


Íntimo y Secreto

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay juegos íntimos que son deliciosamente pecaminosos, como el que Albus disfruta junto a Draco y su padre. A veces los secretos de familia son inconfesables.</p><p>[Albus Severus Potter/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Íntimo y Secreto

****  


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 **Título:** Íntimo y secreto

 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy &Albus Severus Potter&Harry Potter

 **Rating:** NC-17. Rated MA

 **Palabras:** ~1.579~

 **Resumen:** Hay juegos íntimos que son deliciosamente pecaminosos, como el que Albus disfruta junto a Draco y su padre. A veces los secretos de familia son inconfesables.

 **Notas y Advertencias:** PWP. Este fanfic contiene leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícito entre dos (o más) hombres, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor no leas. Aviso y es en serio, en este texto hay mención clara de relaciones sexuales entre miembros de la misma familia, si el incesto no te parece bien, por favor NO LEAS.

 **Beta y Culpable al 70% del crimen:** Rohoshi

 **Dedicado** a Ro, (RoHoshi) que me pervierte y yo me dejo encantada, porque me lo paso estupendamente, porque no sólo es una beta estupenda, sino además puedo decir con orgullo que es mi amiga, así que si alguien es la culpable de todas estas deliciosas perversiones es ella que me inspira a ser mala. #DiaInmoral

 

* * *

 

_Íntimo y secreto_

 

Draco estaba babeando, gruesos hilos de espesa saliva que le anegaban el paladar, pero ni por todo el oro de Gringotts hubiese sido capaz de evitarlo: la visión del vigoroso y elástico cuerpo de Albus recostado contra el cabecero de la cama, la que él compartía con el padre del chico, le produjo una erección casi instantánea. Como siempre le ocurría. Eran tan parecidos... su mente divagó, buscando las inapreciables diferencias entre los dos mientras los ojos se detenían en la entrepierna del joven, que se había deshecho del slip, mostrándose tal cual vino al mundo.

 

—Hola Draco... —El susurro le llegó en medio de la bruma lasciva provocada al ver cómo Albus se complacía a sí mismo. Los dedos brillantes por el lubricante resbalaban por el sexo enhiesto, que a su vez se apretaba contra el vientre surcado por una línea de vello oscura tan igual a la de su padre. Adoraba lamer aquel tenue sendero, reseguirlo despacio y hacerle rogar, hasta hundir la nariz en el espeso vello negro, para luego saborearle a placer. Se apartó para admirarle a gusto, siempre le encantaba verle prepararse para él, para ellos, para hacer realidad todas aquellas ocultas fantasías, que eran sólo de los tres. El sentimiento de anticipación hizo que su polla saltase debajo de la escueta toalla con la que se había cubierto las caderas después de salir de la ducha. Buscó con la mirada a su pareja, que estaba sentado enfrente de Albus, acariciándose a su vez con expresión de lánguida avidez. La visión de aquellas dos erecciones tan parecidas hizo que su trasero latiese desesperado por tenerles dentro, ya, tan profundo como pudiesen, estirándole hasta que sintiese que iba a romperse, hasta que le inundasen las entrañas con su esperma, llevándole al éxtasis de esa forma que era única, sólo de los tres.

—Hola... no sabía que habías llegado —saludó, deshaciéndose de la tela, mostrando la dureza que comenzaba a rezumar. Se inclinó sobre el colchón hasta alcanzar la boca de Albus, sus lenguas jugaron, demorándose en reconocerse y deleitarse en el sabor y el calor. El ligero quejido a su espalda le hizo enderezarse para contemplar a Harry, que jadeaba observándoles compartir aquel lúbrico beso. Se relamió y con una última caricia, se encaminó hasta el auror, que le sujetó por la cintura para ayudarle a subir a horcajadas sobre sus muslos que estaban abiertos por completo. Bajó la mano y abarcó los pesados testículos, mordiéndose un labio al aferrar la gruesa verga caliente y venosa—. Hola a ti también...

 

—Te he extrañado —gruñó Harry hundiendo la nariz en el terso cuello de Draco, mordiendo y chupando la carne suave, sin más esperas, metió dos dedos en el complaciente canal  de su amante, que dejó escapar un lamento fruto de la necesidad. Sonrió al notar la entrada ya dilatada y lista para ese juego especial que sólo ellos tres practicaban. ¿Con quién mejor que con dos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo? Se preguntó, mientras le succionaba un pezón rosado, abriendo aún más los dígitos dentro de aquel angosto espacio. Draco se arqueó, empalándose sin preámbulos, ansioso por más, su cuerpo dorado subió y bajó al compás de los lamentos y peticiones llenos de frenesí. Le latió la entrepierna al contemplarle aceptar un dígito más, adoraba la forma insaciable en que le cabalgaba, amaba escucharle, olerle, disfrutarle, follarse a Draco era adictivo.

—Oh sí... —canturreó el Slytherin, meciéndose lenta y concienzudamente contra esa dura intrusión que enviaba latigazos de placer desde la base de la columna al resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Lo quieres... nos quieres? —preguntó, lanzándole una mirada a Albus, que no había dejado de tocarse, las rodillas abiertas, su propio ano visible, el escroto y el pene oscurecidos por la excitación. Aquellos ojos verdes tan iguales a los suyos, ardían por un deseo íntimo del que sólo ellos sabían. Su juego más delicioso. Íntimo y secreto.

—Sí... —afirmó, una gota de sudor le resbaló por el pómulo, mientras volvía a gemir. Esta vez Harry le alcanzó la próstata, logrando que una gruesa perla de preseminal le  rodase por el miembro turgente. Ansió poder lamerlo, hacerlo eyacular y beberle hasta que no quedase nada, pero sería en otra ocasión, esa noche era especial, como siempre que Albus estaba en casa, junto a ellos.

—Al... —llamó, temblando de expectación, compartir a Draco siempre era una experiencia subyugadora, como lo era saber que el Slytherin sólo se entregaba de aquella forma ante ellos, la idea le enloquecía de placer.

Les observó besarse, la mano morena de su hijo sosteniendo la garganta de su amante, forzándole a mirar hacia arriba para así hundir la lengua en aquella boca tan talentosa mientras Harry se preparaba y le penetraba de una fluida estocada, con los dedos clavados en las caderas hasta que notó los huevos apretándose contra las redondas nalgas, que temblaron en respuesta a su  vigorosa acometida. Respiró hondo, asiéndose a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse, no aún, no solo, no sin ellos. Mordió el pecho cremoso, admirando la marca rosada de sus dientes, casi a la altura de un pezón. Exquisitos...ver el baile de esas lenguas era tan enervante que hubo de cerrar los ojos para refrenar sus ansias de alzar las caderas y fustigar con ímpetu el apretado trasero de Draco.

 

 

Embelesado, Albus contempló el modo que el anillo de músculos se dilataba para dar cabida al pene de Harry, que entró en Draco con un rotundo y confiado movimiento, le encantaba ver el modo en que su padre se follaba a su novio y saber que iba a unírseles era fabuloso. Con manos suaves, rozó los hombros en lentos círculos, rompió el beso para dejar rodar la lengua entre los omóplatos, deleitado por el aroma limpio y fresco del Slytherin. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro concentrado de Harry, una fina capa de sudor hacía que la piel acaramelada brillase como si fuese seda, los labios llenos entreabiertos, húmedos y apetecibles. Sin dejar de mimar la espalda pálida de Draco, recorrió el cuello y la garganta cubiertos por una crespa barba morena; adoraba la fricción de ese vello contra su palma. Adoraba el modo apasionado en que le miraba, le quería de mil formas, lo mismo que a Draco, era algo tan íntimo, que dudaba ser capaz de ponerlo en palabras. Lascivo, delineó la curva de la mandíbula hasta ganar su objetivo. Resolló al meter dos de sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad. La lengua del auror empezó a juguetear con las yemas, empapándolas mientras Draco suspiraba, girando las caderas, adaptándose a la verga que le llenaba.

—Inclínate —pidió con tono ronco por la necesidad. Imprimió una ristra de ardientes besos por la columna, hasta llegar a la sudada nuca. Encontrarse con la lengua de Harry le espoleó, incendiándole, haciendo rugir la sangre en sus venas. Compartieron una última caricia, su boca en la de Draco, junto a la de su padre, sus alientos incandescentes mezclándose en urgentes bocanadas, entregados al placer.

—Albus... —instó Harry con voz estrangulada—. Hazlo...

—Merlín —susurró al obedecerle. Conjurando más lubricante, lo extendió con expertas pasadas usando el resto para tantear la delicada piel, ya muy tirante. Harry se lamentó, ronco, sin aliento, como sólo hacía cuando estaba a punto de correrse. Saberlo era su secreto, uno de los más delicioso de los muchos que compartían. Apartó los dedos y colocó el glande contra la entrada, traspasando el apretado borde con lentitud. Estaba caliente e imposiblemente estrecho, la fricción de la carne resbaladiza de Draco contra la polla dura y ardiente que se frotaba contra la suya casi le hizo eyacular. Apoyó la frente en la espalda del Slytherin buscando aire y serenidad y luego pujó, enterrándose cuanto se atrevió. Un apasionado temblor les recorrió al unísono, como siempre, como cada vez. Único, exquisito. Íntimo y secreto. Sus caderas marcaron un tempo sosegado que pronto les convirtió en un lío de miembros, labios y manos delirantes. Aguijonazos de inconmesurable goce explotaron en su vientre mientras enterraba las uñas en el hombro de Harry, que le sostenía las nalgas entre quejidos, aferrándole, acercándoles a ellos dos, los tres unidos en un baile desenfrenado.

Draco fue el primero en llegar, su cuerpo delgado se encrespó mientras largos hilos de semen pintaban el pecho de Harry, que con un último lamento, se vaciaba en las entrañas convulsas, bañándoles con su semilla. Las descargas tibias, el tenso y estrecho latido le hicieron gruñir, mientras notaba su sexo descargarse, una y otra vez, su semen uniéndose al de su padre, la intensidad del orgasmo le provocó temblores de debilidad.

Boqueó, aún apretado dentro de aquel increíble espacio, su lengua resbaló, lamiendo el sudor de Draco mientras Harry le aproximaba, esa mirada verde, íntima, llena de profunda satisfacción. Buscó la jugosa boca roja, tan parecida a la suya y se entregó al goce, al secreto, al de ellos tres, al más íntimo y personal, al de saberse suyo, sólo suyo. Goloso, le recorrió el paladar, el interior de las mejillas, deleitándose entre quejidos, compartiendo su saliva, succionando el labio inferior antes de apartarse para unirse a Draco en un nuevo ósculo devastador. Nunca iba a tener bastante de aquello y observando el modo en que ellos a su vez le contemplaban, supo que el sentimiento era plenamente compartido. Albus no necesitaba saber nada más. Aquel era su secreto, el más íntimo de todos.

_nox..._


End file.
